


A Princess's Wish:

by Qem



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Virtual Reality, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a princess who was beautiful and perfect like a Doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess's Wish:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



> (I don't know Doll's real name and consequently I've tried to write around that fact, which makes the style a little weird.)

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a princess who was beautiful and perfect like a Doll. All of her kingdom admired her and would happily tell stories to outsiders of a delicate Princess, with skins as fine as porcelain. Princes from far and wide were introduced, in the hope that her affections would be won; for surely a child of such grace would grow up to become a most beautiful bride.

But such pressure meant that the beautiful Princess could only trust the most inner circle of her servants and felt great loneliness as she saw and heard other children laugh and play. Till one day she spoke of her simple wish, a wish to walk amongst the people, in disguise, like the heroines of the stories her governess told her.

"Hmm, that is a difficult request" said Yu Lian, the stewardess that looked after the household and maintained Doll's schedule. "I'm sorry Princess, but it's just not safe."

But it her personal maid, Disi that proposed a solution, that perhaps virtual reality may provide the freedom and safety that Doll craved and required.

"BUT OF COURSE!" Disi's crazy brother declared when approached to organize the funds to purchase equipment - and he began the "research" to implement this plan. The result was an extensive guild, build within the World, known as the Kingdom Of Winter, with the legendary warrior Winter's Triumph all dedicated to guarding and protecting the beautiful Princess.

It was so much fun! Yu Lian and Winter's Triumph would calculate what monsters would yield the most profitable loots. Disi would scout and lure monsters into their zone, Winter's Triumph would attract their attention and tank for the party, Yu Lian would unleash massive magical damage and the Princess would hold the entire party together by healing and shielding the group.

"You have the most vital role, Princess!" Disi would declare. "If the priest dies, the whole party is at risk."

"Ahahaha, more money for us all" Winter's Triumph would shout with glee as another boss monster fell.

"Quite" Yu Lian would agree as she then decided what they should set up in their stores overnight as they slept.

And the Princess felt so happy as the guild grew in popularity and their levels made it possible to take on stronger and more elite monsters.

 

It couldn't last forever. Buying things when you see them cheap and selling them at a profit is common sense, but the Kingdom of Winter seemed to take it a step too far, with overnight shops set up in low-level areas to trick newbies who did not know better.

Throughout the forums, the Kingdom of Winter, was bagged out. They always seemed to claim that they had not received any loot; but a few days after a boss raid A Known Alt would be selling legendary equipment.

Nasty PMs were sent, and the Princess felt really guilty when nasty messages said if it wasn't for her money she wouldn't have any friends at all. For how could she deny this? Real world money bought her better equipment; the guild was founded by people her father paid in the real world. Even those she met in game, only hung around due to the reputation and work that the others had done. This wasn't what she wished for at all.

But how to fix this issue? The Princess saw no way...

Until one day the Princess found a chance for a Second Life - a game, where she could hide her username; play a class that her servants would never guess. The Princess was sure that this way she would find - true friends that would accept her for herself.

She would become more than just a pretty Doll.


End file.
